Little Do You Know
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: HOSIE ONESHOT. Takes place after the events of 2x06. Mostly Hosie with some slight Hizzie.


**Little do you know**

* * *

"You just _had _to go after the monster on your own, didn't you?" Landon snapped at Hope harshly, as he leaned against the bars in the cellar he was being kept in along with Hope and Rafael.

"Okay. _One,_ I thought I could handle it, it's a kanima, Dorian said they weren't that dangerous. _Two, _I wasn't alone, Lizzie was with me but it paralyzed her so I did a barrier and invisibility spell on her. And lastly, I never ASKED you two to try and 'save' me." She snapped at him back. "What was your plan anyway? Talk to it about star wars while Rafael growled and glowed his eyes at it?!"

"You do realize you would've been dead if we haven't come when we came?" Rafael crossed his arms.

"Oh. So you _are _talking to me now?"

"Can't you do something to get us out of here?" Landon asked.

"Not without magic. And Clarke found and turned on the anti-magic blood fountain thingy so I don't have any." Hope explained as she sighed.

"Why is he so set on killing you?" Rafael asked her.

"When I jumped into Malivore I took him with me to make sure he'd leave you guys alone. I don't know how he got out but he wants revenge."

"Can't believe we got ourselves into this." Landon grunted.

"You think I want to be in here?" Hope glared at him. "The two of you haven't said ONE WORD to me ALL WEEK! Some great friends you are…"

"As opposed to you?" Rafael asked, growing angry. "You have been back for 4 weeks and you didn't even tell us, instead you go to Dr. Saltzman!"

"I wanted to tell you!" Hope yelled at him. "I was on my way to explain everything to Landon when I saw him smacking lips with Josie in the woods! And I couldn't say anything to _you _cause then you would've just ran to Landon and spill everything!"

"I got together with Josie because I didn't even know you existed! And don't try and act like you haven't moved on."

"What does that mean?" Hope asked.

"I saw you flirting with that guy with the cast at the Commonwealth festival!. And Raf told me you made out with Lizzie under a table!" He yelled loudly at her.

"I never made out with Lizzie!" She screamed. "And I wasn't flirting with Ethan, it's called being ni-"

"Guys, shut up." Rafael interrupted them. "Someone's coming down. I think it's Clarke."

Just then Kaleb and Lizzie came running down the stairs, covered in a blue liquid and Lizzie sporting a big cut on her bottom lip.

"We don't have much time. _Apertos._" The door opened as Lizzie did the spell. "Josie's distracting Clarke, MG got paralyzed and we don't even know where the kanima is, Dorian's trying to figure out how to kill it right now."

"How did you get your magic back?" Hope asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"Dad got the blood fountain to stop working. He's destroying it as we speak. Hurry, Josie needs us."

When they arrived on the ground floor they saw Ryan Clarke and the kanima fighting against Josie who was hardly standing.

"Don't get near it, its' venom paralyzes you." Hope told Landon and Rafael. "Josie! Lizzie! Take my hands!" The two twins did as they were told.

"_Displodo!" _The three of them yelled. The kanima flew back and landed on the ground but after a couple of seconds It got up again.

"It's not working!" Josie screamed.

"Of course it isn't!" Clarke laughed. "You really think it's that easy to defeat us? Take the phoenix… And kill the redhead." He commended the monster.

"No!" Josie yelled. She took the crossbow lying on the ground and shot Clarke in the heart, who only smirked and removed it without any effort.

"You know… I was gonna let you live. But just for that-"

Right on cue Dorian came running toward them with a small jar. "Mountain ash! That's how you kill it" He yelled and threw the jar at Hope, who caught it and opened it at once. She poured it in her hand and blew it right at the kanima, who immediately dissolved into dust.

"You might think you've defeated me, but I can assure you all, don't get too cocky. I'll be back." Clarke called out and not even a moment later disappeared into thin air.

After the incident everyone started hugging each other and chattering except Hope who quietly walked away from the scene and decided to sit alone on a bench outside of the others' sight. However, her disappearance didn't go unnoticed by a blonde gemini witch.

"Hey." She said as she approached the redhead and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked. "Can't I just talk to my fav tribrid?"

"I'm the _only _tribrid." Hope rolled her eyes at her but smiled nonetheless.

"I know this whole Josie-Landon thing must be killing you." She said sympathetically.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse…" Hope smiled sadly and looked at the ground.

"That doesn't mean you deserve this on top of everything else." Josie said as she suddenly came out from behind them. "May I sit?" she asked Hope.

"Sure…" she nodded.

"You have no obligation to accept it but I just wanted to apologize to you. For everything." She started to talk as she sat on the other side of her. "I have been acting awful to you since you've been back, even after we all got our memories back."

"It's okay, Jo."

"No it's not. I was jealous and mean and I tried to force something with Landon that just wasn't there. We broke up by the way…I hope you'll forgive me one day…"

"I do. I understand where it came from. And the fact that Clarke was manipulating you didn't make it any easier."

"So." Josie spoke up after a moment of silence. "Lizzie said you had a crush on me."

"Who wouldn't?" Hope quoted her from the previous year, as they all laughed.

"Do you guys realize you both were crushing on each other at the same time?" Lizzie suddenly asked.

"Yikes." Hope made a face. "If only you hadn't burned that note…"

"Yeah…" Josie blushed slightly as Lizzie frowned.

"This just got a whole lot uncomfortable." She said as she stood up. "I'm gonna go see Sebastian."

"So you and Landon broke up?" Hope asked her, curiously.

"Yep." She answered. "Last night. It just didn't feel right anymore. I think he was just a rebound after Penelope."

"Oh." Hope said as she fumbled with the ring on her finger. "Josie?"

"Yeah?"

"The truth is… That night when I came back and saw you and Landon kissing in the woods I realized something."

"What?" Josie asked, curiously.

"I was more jealous of Landon than I was of you…" She answered and finally made eye contact with her, who starred back at her, intensely. A couple of moments passed when Josie decided to lean in and press her lips softly against Hope's.

Only a minute passed when they broke apart, their faces still only inches apart.

"Lizzie was wrong." Hope mumbled quietly.

"About what?"

"About this." She smiled and kissed her again, which Josie gladly returned.

* * *

**A/N: I know i haven't finished my other legacies fanfic when published this one but please don't be mad, i'm an absolute mess and don't know how to continue it and honestly now that i think about it idk what i was thinking writing it, it's basically trash and i have zero talent. This was originally supposed to be a Hafael oneshot but what can i say,,, hosie owns my heart and we were fed crumps in the last episode but i'll take what i can get. Anyway, i hope y'all have a great thanksgiving ! **


End file.
